


Time To Think

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Love, M/M, Memories, Mild Smut, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Lying beside a sleeping Dee after their first time together, Ryo tries to sort out his thoughts and feelings.





	Time To Think

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, As you lay sleeping,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 19.

He’d done it, he’d really done it, or more to the point, they had. Ryo lay on his back in Dee’s bed, tired, wrung out, yet still too exhilarated to sleep. He’d taken the plunge, said yes instead of trying to push Dee away, and the world hadn’t ended, time hadn’t stopped, he hadn’t lost any part of himself but he’d gained… something intangible that he couldn’t quite put a name to. Perhaps the sense of peace that comes when you stop trying to fight the inevitable and instead embrace it, the way he was still embracing a sleeping Dee.

He sank further into the deep, soft pillows, listening to Dee’s slow, peaceful breathing. Dee looked younger in sleep than he did when he was awake, his face relaxed, lips slightly parted, curved in the faintest of smiles. Was he having a good dream? He stirred softly, not waking, but shifting closer to Ryo, as if unconsciously seeking more contact. Ryo tightened his arm around his partner, his lover, holding him closer, and Dee stilled again with a contented sigh.

This was all new to Ryo, and not just because it was the first time he’d had sex with a man. It was also the first time he’d spent the night with someone afterwards. Always before, when he’d dated women, he’d left after sex, saying he had work in the morning and his uniform was at home, or finding some other handy excuse. Now though, laying here with Dee’s body a warm and solid weight against his side, Ryo was disinclined to move. He was comfortable, drowsy, and though he’d need to go home in order to shower and change before returning to bodyguard duty at the hotel, perhaps it would be okay if he stayed here a little while longer. He needed time to think.

He’d been understandably nervous even after making the decision to give himself to Dee. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his partner, more that he lacked trust in himself, and he still hadn’t been entirely sure he was doing the right thing, and for the right reasons. He’d just known that if he kept making up excuses for putting it off, sooner or later Dee was going to run out of patience and find someone else. Which would have been worse; sleeping with Dee and realising it was a mistake, or not sleeping with him and losing him? It was a moot point, because despite everything, Ryo knew now that he hadn’t made a mistake. It hadn’t been perfect, Ryo’s lack of experience had made him awkward and clumsy, and he thought he probably hadn’t lasted as long as Dee would have liked him to, because he couldn’t remember ever being so turned on. Sex with women had never given him much in the way of satisfaction, but with Dee…

Even over an hour later, Ryo was still floating on a cloud of euphoria. Dee had been gentle with him, and surprisingly patient for someone who was finally getting what he’d been wanting after literally years of not all that patient waiting. Ryo had half expected Dee to just jump him and have his way with him one he was given the go ahead, but it hadn’t been like that at all. Dee hadn’t rushed him, and neither had he insisted on going all the way, accepting that might be a bit much for Ryo’s first time, and not wanting to put him off, thereby ensuring that he wouldn’t want to try a second time. As things stood, while Ryo wasn’t about to turn into the lust crazed sex fiend he’d once worried Dee might be, he was almost completely certain that he did want to go all the way with Dee, just not right away. For the moment he just needed a bit of time to process his first experience of sex with a man; Dee had given him plenty to think about in terms of what they’d done together and how it had felt.

Ryo blushed as he thought of the way Dee had touched him, kissed him, licked him, sucked him… Oh god, he could hardly believe how amazing that had felt, the hot wetness of Dee’s skilled mouth surrounding him, Dee’s tongue flickering lightly over hyper-sensitised skin, and the powerful suction that had somehow made him harder than he could ever remember being, even back when he’d been a horny teenager going through puberty. Just thinking about it his heart started to pound, his breathing sped up, and other parts of his body began to respond to the erotic images running through his mind. 

Hastily he stopped that train of thought; getting himself all worked up now wasn’t a good idea. He focussed instead on the sound of Dee’s breathing, letting the slow and easy rhythm calm and soothe him. He had a job to do tomorrow and he needed to be in a fit state for it, not too exhausted to think thanks to a night of sex and little to no sleep. He should follow Dee’s example and get some rest; it was already well past midnight, deep into the early hours, and morning would be upon him before he knew it. Shifting onto his side, carefully so as not to wake Dee, which was unlikely since he already knew his partner could probably sleep through an earthquake, Ryo settled himself comfortably and closed his eyes. He’d just get a few hours and leave early to go home and grab a fresh set of clothes. Wouldn’t do to show up at the hotel in the same clothes he’d been wearing yesterday; someone might notice and get suspicious, and what he and Dee had been up to was really nobody’s business but their own.

Matching his breathing to Dee’s, Ryo consciously relaxed his body, letting himself go limp. His last thought before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep brought a contented smile to his lips; at last he’d found exactly where he belonged.

The End


End file.
